Remind Me
by Marker Sniffing Productions
Summary: A lyrics fic! I listened to this song on repeat today and the idea that it was sort of a post!reichenbach song stuck in my head


John stared. How could he not? It had been almost three years since Sherlock had jumped, three years without the detective in his life. Yet, sitting in his old chair, was the brunette. Sherlock smiled softly.

"Hello John." His head suddenly snapped to the left as John punched him.

"Three bloody years Sherlock! You bastard! Three years that I thought...I thought you were dead!" John could feel the tell-tell pinprick of tears.

Sherlock swallowed and gathered John in his arms, kissing his forehead softly.

"I'm so sorry John. Just please, please, trust me that I had to do it and that I've suffered as much as you have. I love you John." The sandy blond looked up at him and Sherlock attempted to kiss him, but John stopped him with a firm hand to his chest.

**We didn't care if people stared  
We'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
It's hard to believe that was me and you  
Now we keep saying that we're OK  
But I don't want to settle for good not great  
I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again**

Sherlock shivered softly and pressed closer to John. It had been five months since he had come back and, though everyone had pretty much adjusted, John was still distant. Sherlock knew he had a right to be, but he missed the simple kisses and caresses they had both grown so used to sharing almost every minute before the fall.

Now he was lucky for John to just stand next to him.

And they technically weren't sharing a bed either, so Sherlock was curled on top of the duvet.

"...Sherlock get under the covers. You're freeze to death."

Sherlock started before falling John's advice. He moved as close as he thought would be acceptable to John and was surprised when John closed the gap between their bodies.

"John?"

"Remind me Sherlock." The brunette made a soft, wondering noise. "Remind me why I fell in love with you."

**Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck  
Remind me, remind me  
So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough  
Remind me, remind me**

John looked up at the restaurant the cab had pulled up to. He smiled softly, feeling Sherlock press up behind him after paying the cabby.

"Remember John? Our first date. You laughed when I deduced how our waitress wanted to take us out back and have a three way." John chuckled. "You told me no date had gone like this one had."

"And they just got better." Sherlock smiled.

**Remember the airport dropping me off  
We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop  
I felt bad cause you missed your flight  
But that meant we had one more night  
**

John leaned happily against Sherlock in the cab. The dinner had been great. Sherlock had kept his mouth in check, lavishing attention on John like he always did on dates. He had held Sherlock's hand for the first time in years and, as they waited for a cab, had finally indulged in a kiss. They still fit together so well, the same sparks flying down their spines.

"Sherlock." The detective looked down at John. "I love you." Sherlock smiled wide and kissed John passionately.

"Thank you John. I love you so much." John smirked.

"You'll thank me more when we get back to the flat." Sherlock groaned softly and John smiled, cupping his cheek. He had sorely missed seeing and hearing how his words and touches could break Sherlock down, make him human.

The cab pulled up and they quickly paid him and hurried inside the flat.

**Do you remember how it used to be  
We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep  
Remind me, baby, remind me  
**

John pushed Sherlock against the wall, kissing him fiercely. Their hands flew to their shirts, unbuttoning and tugging, desperate for skin on skin. Sherlock gasped as John bit at a sensitive spot on his neck.

"I've wanted to do this since I saw you sitting in your chair. Looking for all the world like you hadn't been gone." Warm hands skimmed up his sides before thumbs rolled his nipples. Sherlock moaned and his hips rolled against John's. He smiled softly when the movement made the doctor moan.

**Oh, so on fire so in love  
That look in your eyes that I miss so much  
Remind me, baby, remind me**

**I wanna feel that way**  
**Yeah, I wanna hold you close**

Sherlock was suddenly pulled forward by his jeans. He looked down to see John's hands quickly working on his fly. He quickly reciprocated and pushed down John's jeans and pants. Sherlock felt his own pants being pushed down and he gasped as the cool air wrapped around his body.

"John, please." The doctor stepped out of his clothes and Sherlock did the same.

"Couch. Now." Sherlock nodded and followed John quickly to the couch. John opened the drawer on the side table and Sherlock smiled when he saw the new tube of lube.

"You bought it yesterday when I told you about the date." John nodded and sat down, patting his thigh. Sherlock quickly straddled his legs, kissing him hard. He moved down to John's neck, reveling in the gasps and moans as he teased John's erogenous spots.

**Oh, if you still love me  
Don't just assume I know**

**Baby, remind me, remind me**

Sherlock gasped when John took them both in hand. He rolled his hips, panting, while his own hands moved to tweak John's nipples. John moaned, his grip on Sherlock's cock tightening. Sherlock didn't notice John opening the lube.

The detective jolted when a lubed finger started massaging the tight muscle of his entrance. Sherlock stiffened slightly and John kissed him.

"Like our first time." Sherlock nodded and then moaned as John's finger finally pressed into him.

**Do you remember the way it felt?  
You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves  
Remind me  
Yeah, remind me  
**

Another finger pressed into him and Sherlock moaned, his hips starting to move with John's fingers. The sandy blond smirked and watched as Sherlock started bouncing slightly. He crooked his fingers just so and shivered at the almost scream Sherlock let out.

"Oh god! John please...please...fuck me. _Now_." John nipped at his neck.

"You sure?" Sherlock growled, missing as John introduced a third finger.

"John, so help me god, if you don't get in me now I will strangle you." John smirked, pouring lube into his hand. He quickly lubed himself up.

**All those things that you used to do  
That made me fall in love with you  
Remind me, oh, baby, remind me**

Sherlock leaned up and positioned John's cock. With a quick, toe-curling kiss, he sunk down. John moaned and forced himself not to thrust his hips up. Sherlock was tight and hot and he felt sure he could die from a heart attack at that very moment.

Sherlock acclimated quickly and started moving, his hands on John's shoulders for support. He wanted to go slow, to enjoy it, but it had been too long. He'd had too many long, cold nights where all he had was memories and fantasies.

John moaned, his hands gripping Sherlock's hips, nails digging into his skin, as Sherlock bounced hard in his lap, surely leaving bruises on both of them.

**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
All those mornings I was late for work  
Remind me**

**Oh, baby, remind me**

"John, John, John..."

The doctor groaned and thrust up hard. It had been way too long since he had heard Sherlock calling his name like that. It only fueled the fire in his loins and he quickly pulled Sherlock into a heated, messy kiss.

"Oh God Sherlock." His hand wrapped around Sherlock's leaking cock. "Come for me Sherlock. I've got you."

"J-JOHN!"

Sherlock threw his head back, his bounces losing rhythm as he came. John gasped as Sherlock tightened around him before he fairly screamed, his orgasm overtaking him from head to toe. He held on to Sherlock tightly as he filled him.

**Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me  
Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
Oh, yeah, remind me  
Baby, remind me**

"I love you Sherlock."

"I love you too John."


End file.
